vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pineshavings
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to AJISAI! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 12:50, December 24, 2018 (UTC) About Translations Hey, Thank you very much for your translation of AJISAI! Just so you know, I've removed the translation (hopefully temporarily) to have it checked by a native Japanese speaker. We do this with all translations that are added here to make sure that the translations convey the meaning of the song and that our wiki thus stays as reliable as possible. I hope you understand. Happy Holidays! Amandelen (talk) 12:57, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Amandelen! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 02:29, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: New to translation Hello again, We often ask Damesukekun to check translations. Just a warning, though: people often think he comes over as kind of frank (although I personally don't really see it). Just thought I'd tell you so it doesn't come as a shock or something. I hope this doesn't discourage you too much. Thank you for reading this message. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 10:26, December 25, 2018 (UTC) :I think approaching Damesukekun on his talk page is probably the easiest way to go. :As for Chinese translations, that would be really appreciated. We don't really have a lot of Chinese translators right now so a lot of songs are left untranslated. We don't really have someone to check the Chinese translations like we do the Japanese ones (mostly due to the lack of Chinese translators), but if you want to discuss translations with people you could try contacting HOOCCOOH (although he's busy with exams right now and will be unavailable for a while) or UberMillennium RailgunPro (who is still catching up on Mandarin right now). If you just make text translations, you don't really have to contact the Chinese Vocaloid-P's I believe. However, if you want to make a subbed version of a song, I'd be wise to contact them (as most of them have "未经作者授权，禁止转载" written in the song descriptions). If you want a list of untranslated songs, you could try this list (it hasn't been updated for a while, but most songs on that list still don't have translations). You could also try just clicking on a link in the Chinese songs category, as there is a high chance that the song won't be translated. :I hope this answers your questions. Feel free to ask me more, I'd be glad to help you (also, don't worry about asking too many questions, that's what I'm here for). I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:00, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Reply No problem, I'll try (tho tbh i don't know anything about codes i literally just copy/paste from existing pages :'D) Edit: Well i fixed the external links part but somehow that messed up the lyrics box sorry. I'm sure another admin will fix it when they get online XP~Raine A long time. A long time, Pineshaving, a long time. But I need your advices to improve my translation skills. Plz ...:( Message from Senevir Hello, I'm not sure if you've seen this but there's a user who wants to help out with translating Chinese songs. Feel free to contact them if you're interested. https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:135448 SolarTwT (talk) 19:04, November 30, 2019 (UTC)